


Daisy Crowns

by getthesaltsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getthesaltsammy/pseuds/getthesaltsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes daisy crowns for Dean and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Idea taken from this post: http://wolfcas.tumblr.com/post/49630522551/cas-making-flower-crowns-for-dean-and-himself
> 
> all work is unbeta so forgive my mistakes and feel free to tell me if you find any so i may fix them

The sun was beating down on Dean’s bare chest, warming him up while he lay on the lush green grass; Cas lying on his stomach beside him. Sam had his nose in a book that rested on his crossed legs. It was one of those very few days where the Winchester’s let themselves relax and take it easy. That had ganked a pretty big vampire clan yesterday and they deserved this break. They deserved to sit in the grass in the middle of nowhere on a hot day and just… be.  
Dean shifted onto his stomach next to Cas, who was fiddling with some daises. Dean rested his head on his folded arms and closed his eyes, letting the sun and sounds of Sam and Cas, alive and well soothe him into suspended bliss.  
Dean let his mind wonder while he rested his eyes. He thought about mom and what she would say to him if she was here. He likes to think she’d be proud of him, proud of all the people he has saved, all the families that could stay together because of him and Sam. She’d like Cas, Dean thought. She’d like that he was so pure, so … Cas. Mary always used to tell him, Angels are watching over you but he hadn’t believed her. Honestly, how could he? How could he believe that angels were watching over him after all the shit he’s been through? With the whole Michael vessel situation, that made him hate angels more than he could ever think. But, there was this one angel. His angel. Cas was like a beacon of light in the darkness. Sure, he was a little messed up but so was Dean. That’s what made them so close.  
Dean’s thoughts were interrupted when something soft was placed on his head. He blinked his eyes open only to come face to stomach with Cas. Cas had moved to a sitting position in front of Dean and was fiddling with something on his head. “Uh, Cas, what are you doing?” Dean lifted his head a little but Cas pushed it back down.  
“I made you a daisy crown Dean.” When he didn’t elaborate, Dean sighed.  
“And why did you do that?”  
“There is a little girl in Heaven who used to make daisy crowns for her dying mother while they both lived. It was a sign of love, loyalty and hope for the mother from her daughter. I feel the same towards you.” Cas spoke as he always did, so serious but his words was soft, much like his fingers Dean thought as they tugged at his hair a little while Cas tried to arrange the crown perfectly on Dean head. Dean was blushing slightly and he could hear Sam sniggering from behind his book. “Shut up bitch,” Dean mumbled half-heartedly.  
“Jerk.” Sam smiled at him and then Cas, before becoming engrossed in his book again.  
Cas hands finally settled either side of Dean’s face as he tiltled his head up to look at his masterpiece. Cas gave a small smile and released Dean head. Dean sat up, trying his best not to jolt the crown. He smiled at Cas and noticed a daisy crown was settled in the mess of black hair on his angel’s head. Dean smoothed a hand over Cas’s cheek, running his thumb over his chapped lips. Dean leaned in and pecked Cas softly on the lips. Cas smiled into the kiss and leaned forward with such force they both toppled over, Cas landing between Dean legs. Cas had pulled back slightly to look at Dean and smile. Dean kissed him again, quick and sweet. “Ugh guys?! Can you not? I’m trying to read.” Sam huffed a laugh when both Cas and Dean stuck their tongues out at him. Cas had learned a lot of his human qualities from Dean and honestly, that made Dean’s insides warm up.  
Cas shifted until he was on his back beside Dean, hand entwined between them. Cas pointed up at the clouds with his free hand and started naming cloud shapes. “Can you see the rabbit?” He asked Dead, shifting his head closer so their daisy crowns were touching. “Yeah I see it.” Dean pointed at another cloud, “Can you see the dragon?” Cas squinted before his eyes went wide with wonder. “Yes Dean, I see it.” Cas was smiling broadly. In this very moment, Dean could not be happier; angel by his side, brother safe and alive. Nothing could ruin this moment. Not even when it started to rain and they had to get back in the impala, soaking wet and drive to the closes motel.  
The guy behind the counter had given him a strange look and Dean only realised he was still wearing his daisy crown when Cas tugged it off his head along with his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry those who read this with the mistake, it has now been fixed.


End file.
